In order to separate or to close a room or a window opening, separation elements are often used such as sliding doors which are fixed to carriages which can be moved along a rail and may be rotatable.
A generic device with a carriage for holding a separation element is known for example from [1], EP 1 916 370 A1. In this device, the carriage comprises two carriage parts, which are anchored on both sides of the separation element and are each provided with at least one or a plurality of wheels which are guided on feet provided on the two side parts of a symmetrically designed rail. As the separation element projects into the cross-section of the rail and is held in a displaceable manner by parts of the carriage not far below the rail, the device parts are not visually disruptive, meaning that larger covering devices or bezels are not needed.
It is an object of the present invention to further improve the device known from [1], in particular the carriage and the rail.